


Things Have a Way of Coming Back, in the End

by Aksannyi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, I fixed the fucking canon because it was awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksannyi/pseuds/Aksannyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is from Harry Potter. Tony starts his life as a new single father, waking up to realize that he doesn't have juice for his daughter. A surprise finds him as he leaves. Tiva. Ziva is not dead and you cannot convince me otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Have a Way of Coming Back, in the End

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATE TITLE: THERE, I FIXED IT.
> 
> (You fuckers.)

_Wednesday Morning_

Tony wasn’t used to getting up early and not having to be at work, but with a two-year-old on hand, he didn’t exactly have the luxury of sleeping in. Tali had climbed out of his bed without much difficulty – _ninja baby –_ and padded to the sofa where he slept, patting him on the face and saying, “ _Abba_ ,” until he woke up.

This was going to take some adjustment.

Even in the short time he’d known her, Tony could see that Tali was so much like her mother. The way she moved, so smoothly and almost stealthily, was so goddamn Ziva that his heart ached to watch her. If only she had told him, they could have been a family.

“I’d have given everything up for you and your _Ima,_ you know,” he murmured, nuzzling a kiss into the child’s curls. Would her hair be long and unruly like Ziva’s? Only time would tell.

“Juice?” Tali asked, and Tony grimaced. He didn’t exactly have the kind of beverages a toddler would need on hand. They’d have to go to the store to pick up some supplies. Something he might have thought of before he’d driven home, his head in a daze and his child buckled securely into her car seat in the backseat of his car.

His _child._

Luckily, there were still some diapers left in the bag she’d come with, and Tony took care of changing her and getting her ready to go out, blowing raspberries on her stomach and making her giggle, the juice all but forgotten. He put Tali’s shoes on and led her out of his apartment, turning momentarily to lock the door and instructing her to hold onto his pocket.

She clung to his pocket for dear life, her eyes so big in her head and so trusting, already.

“Ima,” she cried, and Tony’s heart broke at the sound. How would he explain to this precious child that her mama was gone? He shoved his key in his pocket and turned to take Tali’s hand and lead her outside when he looked in the direction of his daughter 

_Ziva._

He almost couldn’t speak. She couldn’t be. She was – no. There was no way.

But Tali was already walking toward her, rushing to give her mother a hug.

“Tony.”

His jaw dropped, and he still couldn’t speak. She couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible. “Come, _tateleh,”_ Ziva instructed, and then Ziva was there, touching him, wiping the tear that had fallen down his cheek.

It was only then that he was able to speak again. “How?” And then the words all rushed out, at once. “You were – you didn’t – the house … I _saw_ it. You … she … Tali … came without you. I thought … I …”

“I know, Tony. I am sorry.” And then he was wrapping his arms around her, around her and his daughter, his _family,_ and the tears came, he couldn’t stop them. He sobbed with relief. Ziva was _alive._

“I wanted to believe so badly, but I couldn’t …” He couldn’t finish his sentence. She was _here. Alive._

He held her tight. She was alive. She was real. They were together. They had a child. Together. “I am so sorry, Tony, for everything.”

“You’re alive.”

She squeezed him tightly in response, a soft chuckle leaving her mouth as she held him. “Never more so.”

_“Ima,_ juice?” Tony had forgotten that Tali wanted juice. He’d forgotten the whole of his existence ever since she came back into his life. Everything was Ziva.

“We were heading to the store,” he said sheepishly, knowing that Ziva would understand that he didn’t have any juice in his apartment.

“Would you mind if I tag along?” Tony finally let out a relieved sigh. She was here. Alive.

“Yes, _Ima,_ come!”

Tony grinned, taking Tali by the hand, and watched as Ziva took the other. “You heard the lady.”

“You love her already.”

“She is you, Ziva. She is us. Of course I do.” They glanced at each other over their daughter and a tear rolled down Ziva’s cheek. All she had wanted was _this._

“I have waited too long, Tony. I should have told you many things. About Talia, first. But also that I love you.” Tony couldn’t tear his gaze away from hers, his heart feeling as though it might explode with everything he was feeling. She was alive and she loved him. He could scarcely believe it. _This_ is what he had waited a lifetime for.

“God, Ziva, I am so glad I don’t have to regret never telling you that I love you, too.”

“Juice!” Tali shouted, not in the least bit interested that her parents were having a moment together. Ziva reached up and brushed the tear away from her face, finally tearing her gaze away from Tony as they walked the rest of the way out of the apartment building and toward his car, and into their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no body. She is not dead. I will forever believe that until the day I draw my dying breath. I hope you enjoyed this and please review if you are able.


End file.
